Shino
Shino is Mia's friend since they were born. She joins with her in Rouhan's hunting team, as well as become a member of Paradigm. She also becomes the Pick-Axe Hammer fighter, miner of Ereboria, as well as the primary lover of Kichi. Characteristics *'Name': Shino *'Age': 7 Months (17-18 in Goblin/Hobgoblin time) *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Mining, chicken, Kichi (lover), Mia (best friend), swinging her pick-axe hammer *'Dislikes': Going hungry, boredom, Kichi getting hurt, losing friends *'Family': Goblin clan, Paradigm Appearance Casual As a Goblin, Shino is the size of an elementary school kid with green skin. She has short brown hair and yellow eyes like all goblins. She starts to wear a mini-loincloth, with cloth bands going from her feet to mid thighs, and on her arms from her hands to her mid-biceps. She wears a fur vest that was buttoned on the front by a small bone, acting like a midriff shirt. Once she becomes a Hobgoblin, she becomes a cute petite girl with a small frame and chestnut brown hair, with her right side framing her face, and two pigtails resting on her shoulders. She also has huge breast with a slim waist. Earth Lord Ogress Background Shino was born in the same goblin clan as Mia. Striving to survive, the two teamed up to try their luck in hunting. However, it didn’t go so well with the meat, since Uni-Rabbits were deadly when they were smarter than their weaker counterparts. So instead, they hunted for fruit, satisfied on how things would be. Until Mia saw a few male goblins, Rouhan, Seiji, and Kichi, hunting Uni-Rabbits: a feat no goblin were successful in. Later on, after confronting the three, Rouhan invited the two to join them on their team. Afterwards, they gained their own outfits and weapons, and became quite a hunting force. After a week when the boys evolved into Hobgoblins, so did Mia and Shino. Though she woke up, snuggled next to Kichi in his bed… with her new massive boobs in his face. She didn’t mind, but Kichi seemed flustered around her, which she didn’t understand why he was acting like that. After dressed, he still acted flustered and tried to keep his distance from her. Though that changed after they defeated a massive horde of Orcs occupying a mountain area. Their victory resulting in not just the evolution of a new hobgoblin of their new sixth member, Jin… but also when she deep kissed Kichi, saying that she was in love with him. Afterwards, she and Kichi grew closer together in hunting and in training. Though one day, four new Hobgoblins and a horde of goblins appeared, taking human, beast, and sorceress humans as their new breeders. When Rouhan suggested they’d be treated as members of the Horde, not only was Mia and Kichi in the say with him on it, but so was Seiji and her, stating that she had seen what the human women were treated last time, that this time had to be different. After the debate, and a good battle, Rouhan was nominated the new leader, they moved to a new and much bigger location, the next goal was to build Paradigm: a guild where human, demi-human, and extraspecies could be welcomed. Personality Shino seems to have a personality similar to Mia's, socially being as cheerful and relaxed but when she works she displays a similar devotion for mining to the one Sei has for magic. When she becomes a Hobgoblin, Shino has a short temper and can get easily angered when someone starts talking about her breasts. She is also sadistic and enjoys violence. This recklessness is often frowned upon by her fellow members, and she is visibly concerned if she breaks her weapon. She also seems to have a similar fighting mentality: teasing yet pragmatic in combat even though her fighting style is more similar to Kichi's; involving overwhelming the opponent with brute force and attacks that alter(destroy) the terrain. In spite of her violent nature, Shino also longs for a man in her life. She accepts Rouhan as the reasonable leader, yet doesn't seem to be attracted by reliability alone so something in Kichi other than the fact he's compliant to commands despite his aggressiveness and low intelligence (making him sort of diligent) she finds endearing. Shino is quite stubborn, but is flustered easily. She is fiercely loyal towards Rouhan, but isn't in love with him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Goblin-Hobgoblin-Earth Lord Ogress' **'Transformation': When they reach the level, hobgoblins are able to transform into an Ogre form for heavy battle situations. It can only be accessed once they reached a power level of 100, and afterwards, it takes practice to master. *'Earth Manipulation' *'Enhanced Physical Strength' Skills *'Mining' **'Digging': Barehandedly, she can dig more effectively than when she was equipped with a pickaxe as a hobgoblin. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In combat, Shino is nothing to fool with either, given that she can easily break rocks with her bare hands. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Gaia Crusher' (Warhammer and Pick Axe) Relationships Shino's Relationships Gallery Shino, Hobgoblin attire and anatomy (censored).JPG|Hobgoblin Shino, Goblin attire and anatomy (censored).JPG|Goblin Shino, Earth Lord Ogress SFW.JPG|Earth Lord Ogress Voice Actor Ashley Johnson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Paradigm Category:Kichi's Love Interests